


Naked at the Hot Springs

by gemshower



Category: Dinosaur Train
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hot Springs, Masturbation, Mud, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemshower/pseuds/gemshower
Summary: The conductor gets naked and aroused at the hot springs, thinking Mrs. Pteranodon won’t find him...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Naked at the Hot Springs

The conductor walked away from the splashing and frolicking Pteranodon family as they enjoyed (and learned about) the hot springs. By the time he reached and disappeared behind the large, familiar rock, their voices were so faint that they faded away amidst the natural ambience of the babbling hot spring waters. This was what he had been waiting for ever since they first planned the trip: a chance to relax alone and au naturel in these warm and rejuvenating waters. He had to admit, he felt a little nervous as he took hold of the edges of his jacket: he was going to be stark naked just a few meters away from Mrs. Pteranodon and the children – what would they ever think if they saw him in his full glory? It would certainly make future train trips more awkward.

Nevertheless, he came here to strip, and he resolved to do so, just as he would whenever he visited alone. In one swift motion, he pulled off his jacket, and before he could have second thoughts, he laid it over a rock and turned back around to face the pool in front of him. There he stood, completely nude at his treasured relaxation spot. His soft dick hung from his dinosaur loin and rested on his fertile balls, his foreskin fully covering his mushroom head. His bare feet pressed into the soft ground, its smooth, dusty dirt covering radiating its warmth into his toes. His nipples were not hard, but stood firm amidst the tight skin of his chest in the warm breeze.

After enjoying a nude air-bath for a few minutes, he lifted his left foot and moved it forward and down over the rim of the pool, slowly submerging it beneath the surface of the water. It came to rest on a soft bank of earth about a foot below the surface, the soft mud sliding up between his toes. This first step sent a wave of warmth through his foot and up his left leg to his thigh, causing a pleasant sensation and pumping of blood in his penis. As the wave of warmth travelled up his trunk and through his neck to the back, then the top, of his head, he shivered slightly, the kind of shiver that one feels when one finally warms up, be it from hot food or a hot bath. His whole body felt like it was coming to life, the warmth was returning to his fingertips, and his cock began to twitch, feeling as if it were growing bigger just because there was finally enough warm blood to feed its desire for tumescence. Now totally warmed up, the conductor felt his face become more lively and emotive, with his eyebrows rising, and a smile spreading its way into either cheek, enlivening the face he didn't even notice was so stiff. He picked up his right leg - not so much of a challenge now that he was so warm and energized – and brought it over the rim of the pool to rest on the same ledge as his other foot. The water now reached up to his shins, and the mud had come to rest around his feet as if his extremities were partially-buried extensions of the earth.

He was ready to go in deeper. He took a step forward with his left foot, placing it on another shelf of earth, this one about a foot deeper than the first. His right foot followed suit. Now, the warm surface of the water reached the middle of his thighs – though thick and firm, they still could feel the temperature difference between the pool and the air above. His next step down brought the waterline just above his groin, submerging it up to the border of where his thickest public hair grew. Thus, most of his stomach and abdomen remained above the water, but his penis, balls, and asshole were well beneath. The warm water persuaded his ballsack skin to loosen, expanding while floating and allowing his balls to explore their dwelling a little further. His cock, bathed fully in the water's warmth, floated a bit, becoming perpendicular with his body. If it were further underwater, it would assume a more vertical angle, as would be the case soon.

The orange dinosaur took yet another step forward and down into the water, the surface caressing the small of his back as it passed upwards to his shoulderblades and enrobed his nipples. Now, the majority of his body was enveloped by warmth. Only his shoulders, head, and neck remained in the open air. His cock indeed began to float higher, the tip closer to his bellybutton than his balls but still at a 45-degree angle from his stomach. His nipples particularly seemed to radiate the warmth of the water to his chest, softening as that warmth travelled up his neck and allowed his eyes to mellow a bit. He felt like he could go to sleep if he let himself, which he might – but that was just one of the many ways to feel pleasure in the hot springs.

He decided that whatever he was going to do next, it would be best to be seated. He took a few steps back and sunk his butt down towards the ledges he had been walking on, settling into one and feeling the mud caress his asshole as it sunk into the soft surface. Seated at this depth, the water reached up past his nipples, leaving his shoulders, head, and neck exposed. As he laid back against the wall of the pool, his shoulders and shoulderblades sunk into the soft mud there, more comfortable and form-fitting than any chair he had ever sat in. He wouldn’t mind if his whole body sank into the welcoming mud.

As he laid his head back and closed his eyes, he felt blood rushing to his penis. The embrace of the mud was like the embrace of a lover, and he yielded to it entirely. His cock became increasingly firm as a full-blown erection began to develop, and he simply laid back and enjoyed the feeling for a while. Eventually, he began flexing his firm manhood, and the throbbing became too much to ignore. He took his left hand and wrapped it around his length, as he had done many times before, though not usually in such an all-around sensuous setting. He was going to stroke and massage gently, allowing his firm member a soothing and sensual experience.

At this point, his ballsack had fully loosened, allowing his balls to float around buoyantly like his penis. The conductor used three fingers to gently touch the now-exposed head (his foreskin had retracted), then used his middle finger to tickle his frenulum for a moment. He then moved to the base with those three fingers, his thumb on the firm front of his penis and his pointer and middle fingers on the soft, spongy underside, and slowly drew them along his length, riding every vein and widening like a change in terrain, until he reached the head again, which he very gently twisted a few degrees, spreading his piss slit ever so slightly. Now there was a little hot spring water in the tip of his dick, he thought.

With this, he brought his other two fingers into the game, wrapping his hand around his shaft. Again, he ran his hand from base to tip, with the added fingers providing additional coverage this time. Now, instead of isolated fingers passing along his length, it was as if there was more of a tube he was fucking, as if he was penetrating something or someone. The urge to get off, his horniness, increased with each pass of his fingers, and he felt that any stroke might be the one that pushed him past the point of no return and into his orgasm and cumshot.

Soon enough, that fateful stroke came. He brought his fingers up the length of his shaft, marveling at the firmness of the underside of his cock (must be getting ready to carry some cum, he thought) until he felt that familiar orgiastic feeling, but multiplied times ten due to the warmth of the mud and the water which surrounded him. He knew it was coming – he was coming – and there was nothing he could do to stop the flow of cum from through his shaft from the base to the tip and beyond. As the cum made its way through the shaft to that sweet, sweet moment of its release at the tip, he completely loosened and let go of his body, lying back and sinking even further into the soft bed of mud, becoming part of the hot springs as he squirted his own hot geyser.

The skin on the inside of his tip throbbed and vibrated as the cum shot past it, as if the cum couldn't get out fast enough. The conductor was submerged in pleasure – and in the water, though he could hardly tell the difference (nor did he want to). The orgasmic feeling created a great body of pleasure not just in his cock, but in his lower back as well. Somehow, he felt even warmer there, as everything in the universe disappeared except for his cock, the cum, and his mud-enveloped lower back.

Eventually, the last drop of cum exited the tip of his dick, and the water of the pool washed away any residue from the inside of his slit. Everything changed from sort of an orange to a blue hue for him. He opened his eyes to see the boulder in front of him, then looked down at the surface of the water. It reflected the blue of the sky, while his cum floated below the surface in big, white blobs, not unlike clouds in the big blue sky. He noticed that the mud had basically enveloped half of his body – the back half, with everything behind the plane of his hips buried in the earth. That meant half of his trunk, half of his legs, and all of his butt were captured within the soft surface. He was in quite the reclined position. He had completely forgotten about his feet, but now found them generally unburied, sticking out of the underwater embankment that contained much of his legs and ankles.

Now he felt completely rejuvenated. His time in the water had completely refreshed him, and he was ready to think about something other than his dick for a while – though he still wanted to sit in the pool for as long as he could. He attempted to stand up. He tried to pry himself free of the mud, which, for its part, acted like an emotional lover, trying to draw him back into bed, pleading with him not to leave their warm embrace or return to the real world. He fought back, though, promising the mud and himself that he would be back again – oh, he would most certainly be back again – and, eventually, after a little effort, freed himself from the mucky trap, stumbling forward a bit at first as he readjusted to the new combination of forces at play: gravity, motion in the water vs. in the air, and the absence of the pull of the mud. He had taken a few steps forward in the process, now standing at the depth which reached his nipples. He took two steps backwards, to the depth which reached midway up his thighs. He was preparing to take the next step back, when he heard a small cough from somewhere nearby. When you think you're alone, especially when you're doing a sexual or private thing, the smallest noise can make you jump and panic, so that cough, so innocent, so nonthreatening, sounded to him like a gun being cocked against his skull.

He spun his head around, from side to side and front to back, until he located the source of the cough. Standing just to the left of the boulder, having just walked around it, was Mrs. Pteranadon, bearing just as shocked of a facial expression as he realized he displayed as well.

"Um, I'm, uh, so sorry to bother you, I didn't know you were having some private time here, I just came to let you know that we were thinking of leaving soon, just, letting you know, so that..." Her eyes occasionally glanced downwards towards the conductor's crotch, though he didn't realize this at first. As his shock wore off, he slowly followed her oscillating gaze down towards his groin, where he saw his cock, still significantly tumescent, extending forward. It was hanging firm, yet floppy, fresh from the last orgasm, yet not ready for immediate stimulation again until it spent a few minutes at full softness. This freshly used cock pointed forward towards Mrs. Pteranodon, who had come to check on the conductor and got an eyeful of cock instead. There she was, standing in her small bikini – not obscenely revealing, but still exposing a tantalizing amount of her green skin – while he was completely bare, from his mud-buried feet, to his unrestrained cock, to his nipples (which were starting to become slightly firm again), to his bare shoulders, to his neck, which was feeling the breeze, to his head, through which all these thoughts were racing as he blinked slowly.

It felt like they had been staring at each other for a long time, but really it had only been a few seconds. He began speaking before he completely thought of a response.

"Oh don’t worry, that’s not a problem, thanks for letting me know, I’ll be ready to go in just a few minutes!"

Mrs. Pteranadon blinked, startled by his response. "Oh! Don’t worry, take as much time as you need! I was just coming over to give you a little heads-up…" She smiled nervously, and he smiled in response. She gingerly took a step back and turned away from the hidden area, walking out of sight as the conductor tried to hold a calm smile without being too awkward.

"Phew!" He let out a deep breath, and his body loosened a little bit. What a fraught encounter! Neither of them had been expecting it, and neither had acknowledged his nudity or his engorged cock – would they ever? They would be seeing each other in just a few minutes! He made himself take deep breaths, and he began to calm down. People catch each other naked all the time, he thought, and although it's awkward at the moment, most times they never mention it again. Maybe we won't make eye contact for a few minutes, or hours, but soon enough things will be back to normal. I'm sure of it.

But he couldn't get that image out of his head, the image of Mrs. Pteranodon staring dumbfoundedly at his semi-turgid cock. He didn't know what would happen next. He couldn't even say for sure what he wanted to happen. Their encounter was hugely embarrassing for both of them – or was it entirely? How did she feel? Could she possibly be feeling a hint of arousal like he was? No… unless? All he knew was that for better or for worse, his dick was probably on her mind right now, as she was most likely mentally replaying the encounter like he was.

Trying to enjoy the last of his relaxing hot spring bath despite what had just happened, he savored a few more seconds in the water before climbing up the muddy shelf out of the warm pool, drying himself and putting on his jacket. Would Mrs. Pteranodon ever see him as a conductor in uniform again now that she had seen him naked? Probably, but she could also envision his dick at any moment. Before he could second-guess himself any more, he walked out from behind the big rock and towards Mrs. Pteranodon and the children, unsure of how to act and simultaneously wondering how, in turn, she would act.


End file.
